Crimson and Clover
by dulce.de.leche.go
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Just another day at the Ministry for Hermione and Percy discussing new developments and improvements around the departments. As the swottiest of swots knows, lunchtime is clearly the best time of day to dig in and discuss such things. - Pervmione - PWP - BDSM themes.


**A/N:** Smut, PWP, BDSM themed relationship, not beta'd. Not your thing? Don't read it. Totally your thing? Enjoy!

* * *

 **Crimson and Clover**

A diamond in the rough.

A shiny piece of coal.

The ugly duckling that became a swan.

The silk purse from a sow's ear.

He was all that and _so_ much more.

If she had known earlier, it would have saved her so much stress and strain in her relationship with Ron but…better late than never she supposed.

Hermione caught Percy's eyes over the top edge of his horn rimmed glasses and held them long enough to see the color creep into his cheeks before he glanced away, back to his notes. She looked down as well, biting her lip to try and stifle the smirk that was tugging at the corners of her mouth and did her best to focus on the tail end of their meeting.

Kingsley's full, deep voice was still speaking, talking about treaties and laws and all sorts of other legal matters that she _should_ have been paying attention to, yet all she could do was count down the minutes to lunch. There was some basic chatter, some discussion amongst the attendees of this particular meeting, but all she could hear was the steady thumping of her pulse in her ears to the precisely wound desk clock's second hand. She was asked a question once or twice and she responded automatically, cordially, but not at all sincerely as the seconds tick-tick-ticked away.

After what seemed like an eternity to suffer through, the break was finally called and the meeting's attendees all rose with varying degrees of lethargy in their limbs. The majority were hasty in their retreat, the idea of food after such a mind numbing session pulling them swiftly away, but Hermione, Percy, and Harry lingered.

Harry Potter, new Head of the Auror department, gathered his short stack of parchments and quill and gave her a lopsided grin as she whisked her wand at the vacated seats to put them back in their proper places. "Lunch, Hermione?"

"Sorry, Harry, I actually planned to work through and review the notes from the meeting this morning before we reconvene later this afternoon. There were a few pieces that Professor Martin was presenting with Kingsley that I was a bit unclear on that I would like to research more before he leaves later today and I lose my chance to ask questions."

Harry rolled his eyes. "That would be utterly _dreadful_ , wouldn't it? Being unable to ask questions."

"Harry," Percy interjected while using a single digit to push his perpetually ill balanced spectacles higher up upon his nose, "You shouldn't trivialize it! Professor Martin is a most esteemed presenter and professional in his field. His discovery of these new alterations to the arithmancy calculations typically used when creating our portkeys could revolutionize production! We could veritably automate the process and streamline the efficiency and—"

"Yeah," Harry said, looking at him with eyes on the verge of completely glazing over, "that's wonderful Percy. Really." He offered the man what passed for a companionable smile and turned back to Hermione with a grin and a waggle of his brows. "I really think you should reconsider. It'll be my treat."

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "No." Harry frowned and she laughed, leaned forward to peck him on the cheek, and turned him back towards the exit of the Minister's office. " _Thank you_ Harry, but no. Like Percy said, these calculations are _huge_. There are a handful of factors that Professor Martin discussed today though that I'm still not sure I understand his reasonings behind. I need to have a look at my parchments to give it another once over and just see if I'd missed something and I'd prefer to have it all ready when we resume."

"Perhaps you would like to compare notes? I've some sandwiches from home in my office if you'd prefer to – what's the Muggle saying? – kill two birds with one stone?"

Both Harry and Hermione turned to see Percy, stack of papers neatly tucked into the crook of one arm while the hand of the other was smoothing and straightening his tie. He offered Hermione a prim, tight smile that she returned with a warm one of her own. Nudging Harry once more, she said, "See there? Lunch is all taken care of and I have a study date."

Harry allowed her to coax him to the door with dramatically slumped shoulders and loosed a heavy, exasperated sigh. "Alright, alright, alright," he begrudgingly said then turned, bracing himself in the doorway. "But dinner is still on for tonight, right?"

It was her turn to roll her eyes and she gave him another little shove. " _Yes._ We're still on for dinner. Ronald gets back in this evening from his assignment and we're all going to the place on the corner. I know, I _KNOW._ Now go have lunch and stop being a pest."

He grinned at the fond lilt to her words. "No promises on the last one—"

" _GO!"_

Harry chuckled. "See you tonight, Hermione!" He paused long enough to give a nod to Percy as well. "You too, Perce?"

Percy scoffed and Hermione shoved the door shut in his face, folding her arms with a soft huff as her friend finally buggered off, leaving the sound of his fading snickers in his wake.

"Some days," Hermione started, "some days, I feel like smacking that cheeky little grin off of his face."

"Don't let him irritate you."

Percy's voice was soft and came from a spot near her back that was much closer than she recalled him being a moment before. She started to turn her head to glimpse more of him but she was halted in the movement by a pale, freckled hand that came to rest lightly atop her shoulder.

Hermione froze instantly at the sight of it.

She shut her eyes when she felt the pass of his knuckles down her spine then back up to sweep her hair aside. It took him precisely three measured breaths to walk the short gap between them and press his front to her back then place his perfectly proper lips to her ear.

"Here or my office?"

Hermione felt a familiar thrill buzz through her from head to toe though she simply continued to listen to her even, steady breaths, waiting precisely three more before she answered with a simple, "Here, please."

She felt his mouth curl into a smile and he moved to place a kiss to her temple. With his mouth still pressed to her skin, he murmured, "We'll not lock the door or put up the wards this time, which means you'll need to be very… _very_ quiet. No one is allowed to hear you except for me, do you understand?"

Hermione felt his breath tickle her cheek, ruffling the shorter, softer hairs around her hairline and she felt a sting in the corners of her mouth as it tried to dry out and start salivating all at once. She waited another three breaths before she nodded. "Yes."

Percy stroked the hand on her shoulder down the length of her arm, watching intently as her skin prickled and she suppressed the obvious shiver that was trying to make its way out. He ended at her hand, more precisely, her ring finger and toyed with the white gold bands sitting there so proudly. His focus still on her rings, he whispered once more at her ear. "Who is allowed to hear you?"

With all of her self-restraint, she kept herself from leaning back into him, from craning her head towards his, from curling her hand around his and replied after three agonizing seconds. "Only you."

He nodded, pleased, and removed his hand from hers in favor of bringing it around to her front, cupping it expectantly. "Place them here, Mrs. Weasley. We don't want them to get messy like last time."

To these instructions she complied immediately.

. . .

Percy took Hermione's wedding and engagement bands and wrapped them gingerly in a small square of gray cloth, taking care to fold them securely within the fabric. When he was sure that was neatly done, he reached into the inner pocket of his blazer to procure a similarly sized bundle of red cloth and smoothly deposited the gray in its place.

With his new bundle in hand, Percy unfolded the red kerchief to reveal a pair of oblong metal objects whose outline resembled flat lobster claw-like shapes. The thin pieces of metal sat innocently in his palm standing out against their red backdrop with one slightly open end that had tiny ridged squares of grippy rubber attached to the insides of their tips, a middle that had an interestingly shaped center crossbar that appeared to consist of a short series of small springs and hinges, and the opposite end which was tapered and closed with another small opening near its edge. Affixed to the closed end with a ring threaded through the opening left for exactly that, was a modest length of chain serving to connect each curious piece of metal together.

Percy watched with a slight grin as Hermione's tongue darted out at the sight of the new items and could already see the swift workings of her mind reflected in her eyes as she worked to identify precisely what they were.

 _This was_ , he thought, _perhaps his favorite thing: presenting her with new and secretive little gifts._

They'd done this dance for nearly a year now and it still had yet to grow old or boring. Every time it was better and more invigorating than the last and Percy had come to look forward to these moments with great anticipation. He reached out to her to let his fingers comb lightly through the mess of hair he'd pulled over her shoulder. "What are they?" he asked and saw her eyes dart up to his then back down to the toys in question. He counted in his head the seconds before her answer and noted the hesitation in her response before she'd clearly but quietly proclaimed: _'clamps.'_ When her eyes flickered up and back down again, her hands fidgeting with the hem of her skirt at her sides, he clucked his tongue but moved to stroke her cheek. "It's alright, love," Percy said lowly in a tone he reserved only for their interludes, "Speak to me."

Hermione licked her lips again, looking torn about pushing herself beyond the succinct answers demanded of her in their play and responding as she should. Daring another look up to the crystalline blue eyes peering warmly at her from behind those familiar glasses, she found the encouragement she needed there.

"Nipple clamps," she blurted and began to expand on her earlier answer - the urge having been bubbling on the tip of her tongue since they came into view. "They appear to be…clover clamps. These a-are designed in such a way that, once applied, they can offer the standard slow reduction of blood flow to heighten sensation once removed and circulation begins to be restored or—" Hermione focused on the closed ends of them, her pupils dilating slowly and her breathing picking up as the wheels turned. "—weights or-or-or _tugging_ can tighten them and for varying levels of…results." The way he smiled at her enthused description of his new present for her inspired her to add, "I've also heard them referred to at times as butterfly clamps."

" _ **Heard?"**_ he asked sharply, his mouth suddenly thinning and his stare hardening sternly. Percy felt the tickling whisper of possessiveness dance down his spine and he resisted the persistent urge to run his fingers over the ridges of her rings in his breast pocket.

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked down immediately, head shaking left to right in an emphatic negative. " _Read,_ " she corrected quickly in a firm and simply worded answer.

Placated for the moment, Percy nudged her chin back up with a crooked finger. "Who is allowed to hear you?"

"Only you."

Her reply was instant and he watched her eyes widen again at her error then begin to gloss with worry. He sighed and watched her bottom lip jut out in response until she was unknowingly full on pouting in the wake of his displeasure and he rubbed a thumb across the meat of her lip. "Breathe, remember?" Percy watched the flush creep into her cheeks before she nodded. "We must play by the rules, Mrs. Weasley, mustn't we?"

A glint, a sparkle of something mischievous twinkled in her eye at the use of her surname and persisted throughout the entire three seconds she waited to reply. "Yes, my Perfect Percy."

"There's my girl," came his pleased hum.

Percy took a glance at his pocket watch then tucked it back away into his trousers. Following that, he produced his wand and gave it the barest of expert flourishes, set the nipple jewelry to float before him as he made sure all the noise cancelling and privacy wards were down. Once finished, he carefully removed his jacket to hang it over the back of a nearby chair and began unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling his sleeves up to his elbows.

"We have precisely forty-five minutes before the lunch hour will conclude. That grants us the opportunity to explore some…varying levels of tension with your new gift and affords us enough time to have you come on my cock at least twice prior to the others' return." He nodded his head to the Minister's desk. "Have a seat, Mrs. Weasley, I should like to cleanse my palate with the taste of you before we begin."

Hermione swallowed thickly at the way that clear blue stare centered hungrily on her overtop the rim of his glasses. She found her feet moving, complying with his order before her brain had really even caught up to his fully proposed itinerary. Her brain, it seemed – or perhaps other parts of her that were equally interested in the tall redhead now at her back – were still desperately lingering on a mess of other things.

She recalled, with aching clarity, the dissolution of the normal crisp, clean edge to his voice into a thick, ragged waver. It was just the slightest shift, one that only those who knew him well would be able to place, but it transferred that ache to her thighs where it thumped in an agonizing rhythm that thudded along with Percy's perfectly wound pocket watch. Hermione's lids fluttered, remembering the way his pressed Oxfords always draped so neatly across his shoulders and over the lean, cut planes of his chest and abdomen that she knew existed beneath them. Her fingers twitched at the flash of memories of just how hard and soft they managed to be at the same time and that ache stuttered and sent a jerky shiver down to her toes and back. So distracted were her thoughts that she tripped over her own feet on her way to the desk and tumbled forward.

Hermione's arms were outstretched, palms splayed in preparation for contact that never came. Instead, she was righted by a warm, pale, freckled, and tightly muscled arm about her midsection that drew her back against an equally tightly muscled, albeit wiry, frame.

"Careful there, we've not even begun," Percy murmured into her ear.

Percy felt her shiver in his hold and helped her to turn and settle upon the edge of the desk with her hands lying flat behind her for support. He let his touch trail over her thighs, watching more and more of her revealed to him as he spread her legs with hands on her knees, inch by inch, until she nodded. He drew in a sharp breath when he spotted, quite plainly now, that she'd opted to tackle her day with a fresh pair of thigh length stockings and _without_ knickers.

He fisted his wand hand in the hair on her head to angle it back and swept the other to brush delicately below over the tightly trimmed hairs there. Percy's eyes locked onto hers with most ardent adoration visible and his question was a strained low rumble from his lips. "Is this for me?"

The quiver, the barely there shake to his voice made her skin tingle in the best of ways. A soft keen escaped her as he began to stroke and toy between her folds, lingering at her opening and on the growing wetness that he'd already started to spread across the insides of her thighs. Hermione drew the corner of her lip between her teeth and nodded. "Only you."

His breath escaped him with a shuddered growl. "You are my good, _good_ girl, Hermione." Percy slanted his mouth over hers to taste her lips for the first time since they entered the office that day, swallowing down her surprised squeak at his lapse in composure.

He loved this, he loved sampling her, he loved…he loved a lot of things.

With a sudden wave of his wand and a non-verbal charm, Percy stuck her hands and feet in place in a most compromising way that presented her still clothed breasts and delightfully bare womanhood to any that might find themselves walking through the office door. He pulled his mouth from her own, smirking at the soft whine that trickled free from the witch. Another swish of the wood in his palm and the still hovering clamps floated merrily to a spot near Hermione's hand.

"Such a good girl," he murmured against her ear as he so gently stroked her, slicking her skin with her own moisture. Percy savored the way her thighs twitched and continued to open to him, the way her hips jumped in just the barest movement when he would drag his fingers around and up, the way she gasped suddenly and he felt her shiver and concentrate to exhale a stream of air through her nose that ruffled the precisely trimmed hair at his nape. He kissed her cheek and dragged his lips down her jaw to end at the lip she was worrying intensely between her teeth. He pecked her there and moved far enough away to catch her glossy eyes again. "Not until I say, alright, pet?"

Hermione's body was buzzing, her vision warbling in and out of focus and she tried to use centering in on Percy's expertly balanced full Windsor knot to distract her from how stiflingly hot her blouse had become. She felt his knuckles brushing lightly over her, his thumb dragging the wetness of her arousal up to use it to make it easier for him to circle her clit and her mouth fell open in a sudden, shaky moan when he slipped first one, then another finger into her to stroke along with his thumb.

"Shhh," he reminded her, still near her mouth. Percy was rewarded when she stifled her whimper by taking her lip between her teeth again and muffling it with the utmost concentration. "There's my good girl." He let how pleased he was by her slip into his tone even as he moved down the length of her body until his head was nestled between her thighs.

Hermione watched him with dark eyes and a needy heat overloading her senses. He'd continued moving his fingers in her, his thumb on her, as he moved into place. Percy's neat, perfectly parted red hair and his horn rimmed glasses perched high on his nose were the only things she could see from her position – that is, until he blinked up at her with a wicked smirk that she hazily thought had to have been a pure Weasley trait. The glimpse she'd stolen lasted just a second and then his head leaned in and his tongue darted out to lap at her once, twice, three times to taste her and she felt him rumble his satisfaction as his lips and tongue took up where his thumb had left off.

Another gasp left her and she did her best to swallow down the soft moan that was building and threatening to burst fully from between her teeth and turned it into another light whimper, just for him.

Percy heard the barely there whisper of noise rewarding her with more languid massages with his fingers as he lapped at her thoroughly with his tongue. He could already feel her clenching, felt a new slick of moisture slip down his fingers and the palm of his hand to trickle a sweet line down his wrist and forearm. The curious thought that it'd been too long since he'd had a taste of her if she was already so close crossed his mind and he made mental note to have her more frequently when her hips jumped eagerly at another whirl of his tongue.

" _Percy,"_ Hermione breathed on an exhaled moan. _"My perfect Percy."_ His title earned her a gentle suckle for her good behavior followed by what she'd come to know as his most possessive growl before he redoubled his efforts on her. A depraved sound left her lips at the feel of him working her higher and higher inside and out and she felt her muscles twitch and a telltale warmth building. It started at every point where he touched her and spread to each limb before zipping back to pool tantalizingly at her center and in her thighs. Her stocking clad toes curled in her heels and she felt her legs trembling, aching to close around his head and keep him there licking, suckling, lapping forever.

 _Not yet,_ she reminded herself, _not until he says._ And she tried so very hard to resist the urgings of his mouth on her, stubbornly breathing past restrained whimpers and broken moans, all while keeping them as quiet as she possibly could.

Hermione must have faltered in her control because she felt a hand on the inside of each of her thighs, one of which was shockingly wet and sticky, the other warm with a shock of cold metal where his wedding band sat. She felt his mouth move away and resisted the petulant noise that bubbled up only due to the moment of disappointment and dread that started to settle in her chest. It lasted all of a second until she saw the predatory look turned up her way from where his face nestled against her curls. The renewed thrill of excitement at what was most certainly one of his looks of approval overtook her and she could barely hear him beyond the racing heartbeat in her ears.

With his hands still holding her wide open to him, Percy rose once more, brushing so near to her body that the length of his silk tie rubbed along her overheated skin. He felt the tip of it cling to the wetness of her core as he stood and he preened silently over such a job well done – and he wasn't even _truly_ done. Percy eyed his panting, whining, whimpering witch with a look of such intense desire smoldering behind his spectacles that she cooed and wriggled just at the sight. "M'sorry, pet," he murmured, "Hold that thought for me."

Hermione admired the flush that had entered Percy's cheeks and neck. His lips were wet and plump from his scandalous kisses, mouth parted only slightly in a light pant, and his jawline and chin were glistening; his stubble was soaked and glinting red in even the office light. His tongue – _that wondrous tongue_ – darted out to lick her wetness from his lips rather unapologetically and he wordlessly, wandlessly released the spell holding her hands to the desk beneath her.

It took Hermione a moment to realize that she'd been freed from those particular bonds and it wasn't until the urge to touch him had become too great and she was able to move that she noticed. Her eyes widened a fraction and Percy took each of her small wrists in hand and pressed both of her palms to the more than evident bulge in his trousers and left her there to rub and fondle at her discretion.

Percy groaned at her touch and threaded a hand through her hair once again. He tugged her head back until her mouth parted from the angle and slid a tongue that still tasted heavily of her over her lips before whispering, "One for you, my perfect love. The next one will be for me." He tilted his hips more heavily into her palms and she barely breathed three seconds of breath before her hands were wrenching his belt open and extracting him from his press pleated trousers.

She'd been such a good, sweet thing for him that Percy allowed her to pick her favorite position and with practiced ease, he had her sprawled low on her hands and knees atop the desk. He stood behind her and tugged her skirt up over her hips, smoothing his hands over her rear fondly before letting his fingertips tickle the sensitive skin near the tops of her stockings. He admired her, stroked his knuckles over her folds from where he stood and barely resisted tasting her again.

Hermione resisted wiggling her arse at him, but only just so. She curled her hands into little fists and was worrying her lip straight to Hell from the anticipation until she finally cracked and breathed out his name again in the softest plea.

The whisper of _"Percy, please"_ snapped him out of his reverie with another groan and he slid into her completely in a single, solid thrust and bit at his own lip to stifle a moan at how heavenly she felt from behind. He felt her clench around him, felt her flutter and shift. He felt already the way her body shook and her breathing picked up before even having started to move and amended his earlier thought that he would have to do THIS more frequently.

Percy's hands rubbed over her arse, over her hips, and he leaned forward until he could wrap them around and slide over her chest. He didn't waste the efforts of wandless magic on her blouse and instead ripped it open and down her shoulders, following suit with tugging down her bra cups and straps until she was effectively exposed with her arms trapped tightly to her sides from what remained of her clothing. With his hips and chest pressed solidly all along her backside, Percy rumbled gruffly near her ear, "You'll come for me on my cock, won't you pet?"

Hermione's head bobbed so anxiously that he chuckled.

And he finally began to move.

Just like everything else about her perfect Percy, the way he fucked her was positively perfect, too.

With every measured push and pull of his hips he stole her breath and gave her pleasure in return. He took each of her terrible work days or meetings and tossed them clear from her mind to replace it with his touches, his kisses…his commands…and he always knew precisely what it was she needed from him or what she needed to give to him to make everything else all clear away like a speck of dust in the wind. Though his movements were slow, they were deliberate. The way he dragged his length to rub along her at her most favorite angle while rocking her into the cradle of his body and rolling her nipples between his fingers was pure bliss. She simply didn't think it could be any better until he shifted his attention from her breasts to sneak back down between her legs and whispered, _"keep moving"_ into her ear.

Hermione's mouth dried out and she nodded dumbly as she felt him spread her gently with one hand and catch some of the moisture from their lovemaking on the pads of the other before setting them a hair's breadth away from her clit. She rubbed herself over his fingers as she rocked back onto him and felt goosebumps break out all over her skin at the _marvelous_ sensation and she shivered and paused in her movement.

"Keep moving," Percy said again, more firmly now, more clearly a command.

It sent a different sort of tingling through her bones and Hermione gasped and started rocking again.

It took three times before her breathing had picked up.

It took three more before her legs had started trembling, her clothes had begun to stick to her skin, and she could feel the layer of sweat forming and trickling over the backs of her thighs.

It took less than three more before Percy had taken to breaking his rhythm and was thrusting into her from behind so firmly that the slap of their sweat laden skin and the pleasure it spiked through the pair of them was starting to drown out everything else about the world around them.

It took even less time, still, for Hermione's climax to come crashing over her in a sudden, shuddering wave that left her crying out her pleasure. It lasted only briefly before Percy gathered her as best he could from their position into his arms and captured her mouth with his, swallowing down each and every one of her decadent noises for himself.

When she finally came out of her daze, Hermione felt herself being turned more fully into his arms. Her breath hitched when his still hard prick slipped from her and she was still shivering, legs still feeling like molasses, and her mouth barely worked to properly return the kisses he was peppering on her lips. "I'm sorry," she said shakily, pressing her cheek into his palm when he smoothed her hair away. "I tried to be quiet—"

Percy shushed her with a firm kiss but peered at her seriously over his frames. "You did but someone could have heard you, Hermione." He watched her shrink in on herself at his tone and curled a finger beneath her chin until she was looking up at him from beneath her lashes with those lovely eyes of hers. "I'm not disappointed in you, sweetheart. I know you're excited…it _is_ your birthday after all. You know the punishment, though," he said and tapped her on the nose with a finger, smirking inwardly when her lip came out in a pout but she nodded. Percy continued stroking her hair fondly and placed a few more kisses at her temple then kissed down to her ear, licking the shell of it before whispering, "Now, now, love, if you can follow instructions tonight at dinner we'll play after. Do you think you can do that? Mm?"

Hermione swallowed around a lump in her throat and her eager nod was back in full force.

"Not a toe out of line now, Mrs. Weasley," he warned, "or, birthday or not, we'll have none of it. Good girls get spread out by the fire at their flat and fucked properly, but if you misbehave then neither of us will be able to enjoy your delicate quim wrapped tightly around me while I come inside you. I did so want to mark you as mine today, too."

She shivered at how evenly the words spilled from him as if they were just speaking of the weather. The idea of her birthday present – her _real_ birthday present – being spoiled made her neck go hot and she nuzzled into his palm. "Can I apologize?" Hermione hedged shyly, hands sliding over the smooth fabric of his tie in a coy manner.

There was a pause and the silence that hung in the air made Hermione's chest tighten. She didn't release the breath she was holding until Percy repositioned them to see her eyes so bashfully blinking up at him through her lashes. Her heart leapt when she recognized the glint in his stare and saw the tiniest of twitches at the corner of his mouth.

Percy primly cleared his throat and said, "I am unsure, Mrs. Weasley, _can_ you?"

She blinked a few times and then, realizing the very light teasing of his words, barely restrained her giddiness. "May I?"

"You truly are my perfect girl," Percy murmured as he rubbed a thumb across the plush pad of her lips.

. . .

Percy reclined in the Minister's chair and sunk low in the seat to more easily accommodate the woman between his legs. He inhaled deeply through his nose and blew out the breath with intense concentration on the way her tongue circled him and she cupped and massaged his bollocks. He groaned out her name and stroked her cheek, smiling down at her with lidded eyes that were free from his glasses.

He loved it when she apologized, his perfect, _perfect_ girl.

"Hermione," he sighed, threading his hand through her hair, encouraging her every lick and suckle and slurp. "You are my beautiful wi—"

" _Hi Audrey!"_

" _Oh, hello Mr. Weasley!"_

Percy's eyes went round at the voice coming rather closely from the other side of the door. He looked down and Hermione had paused, his cock disappearing past her flushed lips. He felt Hermione's throat tighten around his length in her own surprise to the coming interruption.

" _No lunch for you today?"_ Ron's chipper voice asked.

" _Oh, I already went when the Minister adjourned earlier! I had some things I needed to finish before the end of the day today. Say, what are you doing back so soon? I thought you weren't due back until this evening."_

"Yes Ronald," Percy mumbled tartly while glaring hard at the man he knew was beyond the threshold, "what _ARE_ you doing back so soon?" He blinked down to the witch still between his legs, paused in her ministrations, and held a finger to his lips, stroking her hair away from her face with his other hand. "I'll get rid of him, sweetheart, keep…apologizing."

. . .

After his brief greeting with the receptionist, Ron entered the Minister's office with a lopsided grin on his face, still shaking his head from their parting jovial conversation. He'd intended to surprise everyone with his early arrival and though everyone was out to lunch still, according to Audrey, they would surely be due back soon enough. Ron's grin grew as he thought about Hermione's reaction to him being back so soon – she always did worry – but it faltered as soon as he picked up his head and saw none other than his uptight brother sitting behind the large wooden desk.

"Percy?"

Percy's head barely tipped up, though his eyes shifted from where they'd previously been focused on fussing with papers to take in the form of his youngest brother. "Ronald," Percy acknowledged stiffly. "Welcome home."

"Uh…thanks." Ron watched him resume his paper fussing and blinked dumbly, perhaps waiting for some other branch of dialogue to occur. When it didn't, he cleared his throat, drew his brother's strangely spectacle-less eyes back up to his own, and asked, "What are you doing at 'Mione's desk?"

He watched Percy flinch momentarily when his fondest nickname for the witch left his mouth. One of Percy's hands smoothed down the length of his tie and disappeared from view for a minute before he raked said hand back through his hair, mussing the neatly gelled lines of it just a touch.

"Straightening," Percy replied simply.

Ron blinked again at his brother, noting the funny way his nostrils flared as he concentrated so hard on his 'straightening.' When there was another lapse in conversation, Ron shifted his gaze around the room before speaking once again. "So," he started and Percy's eyes snapped up to him again so sharply that he flinched reflexively under the stern stare of his older brother. "You two get into another row and she delegate you to it?" Ron asked with a bit of a friendly chuckle.

Percy's lips pursed and he sat more rigidly in his borrowed seat, folding both of his hands on the top of the Minister's desk. "She and I don't _have_ rows, I'll have you know," he sniffed, "I am simply tidying before we resume our meeting. Tidy desks make for tidy minds, Ronald. It will help with our discussion this afternoon."

Ron's brows knit together at the glossiness he caught in Percy's eyes and his mouth finally turned down in a frown. "Hey…Percy, all kidding aside—"

"We're _fine_ , Ron," Percy snapped. At seeing Ron's deepening grimace and the light flush of redness creeping into his neck, Percy amended his initial statement with a cooler, softer tone and a rare smile. "Really, Ron. The Minister and I are truly on the best of terms."

"The Minister?" Ron snorted and, just like that, the atmosphere in the room lightened once more. "I still can't believe you call her that. She's not _'The Minister,'_ she's Hermione!"

One of Percy's eyebrows twitched in a flinch similar to earlier. Ron watched as he smoothed his tie and his hand disappeared from view another moment before reappearing to rake through his hair once more. Ron shook his head, thinking, ' _Poor bloke. Developed a nervous tick working for the woman.'_

"Some of us care about decorum, Ronald. My personal relationship with the Minister, pleasant as it is, has no place in the work place."

At that, Ron rolled his eyes. "Right. Of course not." He shot Percy an annoyed look and moved to sit in one of the seats from the earlier meeting when his brother's voice stopped him mid-squat.

"What are _you_ doing?"

Ron looked around, confused from his awkward position. "Sitting?"

It was Percy's turn to snort. "I think not."

"But-"

"But nothing," Percy interrupted sharply, a hitch to his voice. His hands stilled from their erratic straightening once more and he placed both palms to the tops of the desk before him. "You'll go off and return with the rest of the group once the Minister has returned to her office."

"What?" Ron asked with a grumpy scowl souring his features. "Why? I'm just—"

"The Minister hates surprises," Percy's curt words huffed out a bit too breathily past his lips.

"Oh, c'mon now, don't be a loon. 'Mione doesn't—"

"She does! Out with you Ronald!"

Ron recoiled a bit at his brother's suddenly harsh tone. His neck and cheeks had pinked beneath his freckles and he'd shut his eyes. Percy's fingertips had turned white from the pressure of his hands to the desk and he shook his head at his brother. Ron was no stranger to Percy's oftentimes odd behavior and acquiesced to the demand with both palms up in surrender heading towards the door. "Blimey, Perce. Fine! Merlin…you need to learn to relax. The both of you, really. Oy…"

"And take Audrey with you," Percy practically snarled past clenched teeth. "I heard her out there. The Minister will be displeased if she learns that girl is burning the candle at both ends again."

Ron harrumphed, grumbling about double standards and Hermione's own work habits even as he slammed the door shut behind him and coaxed Audrey to finish out the rest of her lunch hour in one of the employee lounges.

As soon as the door closed and the unwelcome pair had meandered off, Percy pushed back enough from Hermione's desk to allow her more space. His legs dropped open once more, his hands moving swiftly to fist in her curls, and his breath shuddered out on quiet gasps and groans as she sucked and licked her tongue along the underside of him to toy at the ridge of his head. She hummed her pleasure at his taste and he cracked his eyes open enough to see the roundness of her rump wiggle with delight as she felt him tense.

Percy uttered a coarse curse just before the next swirl of her tongue did him in and he grunted and came, spilling into her waiting mouth where she greedily swallowed every drop.

Gradually, his grip in her hair loosened, the muscles in his thighs and shoulders relaxed and his form slumped in her chair. Hermione knelt between his legs, hair and clothing in disarray until he tugged her up his body, settling her to straddle his lap where he sluggishly brushed her hair from her face and looked at her with glazed but openly affectionate eyes.

Percy took a moment admiring her flushed face and plump lips. Smoothing his hands lovingly over her cheeks he asked softly, but seriously, "Alright, love?"

Hermione's head nestled more firmly into one of his cupped hands and there were a few breaths of silence before she replied. "Apology accepted?" She questioned with a lilt to her tone masking the slight tightness around her eyes.

Percy cooed sweetly at her and pressed a kiss to lips. He tasted himself on her and a renewed sense of possessiveness coursed through him so he kissed her again, then her nose, then her forehead before folding her into the circle of his arms. "Of course, my perfect girl," he murmured warmly. "Of course."

He felt her contented sigh in the way her breath puffed across his neck and her body relaxed in his arms and he smiled. Percy stroked a warm line with his touch up and down her spine, lazing in the aftermath of his climax but fighting the pull of sleep lest they get caught in such a position once the others return. Halfheartedly, Percy reached for his wand and went about restoring her clothing to rights and cleansing her of evidence of their activities.

"Always, _always_ my perfect girl," he murmured. He delighted in the feel of her warmth curled against him and nudged the shiny silver clamps out from beneath the papers he'd hidden them under with his wand. A sly smile curled his lips and he whispered against her temple, "I'll show you how much I adore you this evening." Percy felt her shiver and felt her growing smile against his neck. He tightened his hold on her again, glanced at the clock on the far side of the desk, and then nuzzled more snugly against her curls with a mumbled _'five more minutes.'_

. . .

Percy's quill scribbled furiously, taking notes as the Minister paced the office and spoke firmly about her remaining concerns of the upcoming project despite her go ahead with production. He made sure to double and triple star her primary concerns so that if, Merlin forbid, anything did happen during their initial stages of the work, he could report to her at once.

"Are we settled, Mr. Weasley?"

His head was nodding before he turned his look back up to his Minister, unable to contain his look of excitement about the project. "Quite settled, Minister," Percy replied promptly. "I thank you for this opportunity. I believe that your concerns, while well founded and understood, will not become an issue. If problems should arise, however, I will see to it that you are notified immediately."

Ron, who had invited himself to the second half of the meeting and, only with Harry's insistence, been allowed to stay, snorted quietly and leaned conspiratorially against the Head Auror. _"Married to her and he still sucks up to the Minister. It's a sickness, I tell you,"_ he whispered.

Hermione nodded at her husband, a smile quirking her lips. "I appreciate your dedication to the matter, Percy."

One of Percy's genuine smiles, so rare to the public eye, lit up his expression as he looked up to the witch still standing nearby. "Of course, Minister. Always."

Harry murmured something to Ron and managed to stifle the wide grin threatening to overtake his face, albeit barely. The two of them snickered to each other all the way up until they felt the cold chill wash over them. When they looked up, Hermione – as well as the other attendees – were looking at them with a mixture of expressions. Most of the small number in attendance were tamping down on their private amusement; Hermione…Hermione was not.

The Minister barely resisting lording over the way they shrunk in on themselves at being caught and folded her arms. Once they'd fidgeted enough for her tastes, she spoke with a resonant finality, "Meeting's adjourned, gentlemen."

One by one, the group exited her office to the sound of Harry and Ron's grumbling.

"Prats." Hermione rolled her eyes at their backs until only herself and her husband remained, the pair of them watching as their colleagues disappeared to their other duties.

Percy gathered his things, pausing to place a perfectly chaste kiss to Hermione's temple. "Have a good rest of the day, love." His keen eyes watched the open doorway to be sure the others had truly dispersed before he let his tongue trace along the outer shell of her ear and he added in a whisper, "Potter's office tomorrow."

Hermione lost the fight to the mischievous smile that found its way to her face and replied simply with, "My Perfect Percy."

Percy smirked at that, pulled one of her hands to his lips to kiss the tips of her fingers and gave her a polite bow, disappearing from her office back to his to sort through the rest of the work of the day.


End file.
